


Homecoming

by WalkingDictionary (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Series: CSI: Miami From FFN [14]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Season Six Spoilers, Sunblock ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/WalkingDictionary
Summary: Homecoming is bittersweet for Ryan. Tag to S6, E6: Sunblock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CSI: Miami.  
> Spoilers for Season 6, Episode 6: Sunblock  
> A/N: It's been a long time since I've written (and finished) anything for Miami. I've missed it. This is really short.
> 
> (Original disclaimer (and author’s note) that appeared on post)

* * *

 

Homecoming is watching Delko stalking down the halls, shoulders back, strides even, owning—knowing he belongs—and seeing him see Ryan and turn 180 degrees and marching the other way.

 

Homecoming is walking into the crowded break room and having the animated conversations fall flat, the screeching silence bearing witness to Ryan walking very fast—not running at all—away without asking what he needed to know.

 

Homecoming is hearing Delko stage whisper to Calleigh that Ryan's the reason Alexx collapsed. That he's the only "bad mojo" the Lab's ever had.

 

Homecoming is talking to the new girl and catching her texting one of the other techs to come rescue her from the creep.

 

Homecoming is Alexx smiling at him and insisting he join her family for supper. Holding his hand, squeezing warmth and friendship as she catches up and makes plans.

 

Homecoming is Natalia walking beside him after they've got their man, bumping shoulders and keeping quiet while they match steps.

 

Homecoming is resting behind H's watchful gaze, wondering if he's signing his soul away and deciding it's worth it.

 

Homecoming is in his blood.

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!
> 
> (original author’s note that appeared on post)
> 
> This was briefly edited to fix some grammatical errors. Nothing was changed in the way of the story.
> 
> Link to original post: [Homecoming](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11765206/1/Homecoming)


End file.
